User talk:Hale Caesar
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Desperate Struggle Under the Moonlit Night, the Mysterious Assassin and Zanpakutō page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 10:10, December 29, 2011 RE: Hell Chapter This isn't Wikipedia, what makes you think it's too long?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Actually it is pretty long you should brig it up with Salubri ask him if he thinks it is long!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) As it is accorded its own page the length is not an issue as its allowed to an extent. I have no particular issues with the length as long as the content is correct. Lemursrule is the one in charge of the media projects. She has say as far as this issue is concerned as it is a media issue.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Caesar I am glad you decided to bring up an excellent point. As the leader of the media project I have been meaning to bring this up. The Hell Chapter format, where each plot and designated location are organized, is a much more organized format, and is more useful for this wiki for fans because if someone wants to watch a favorite scene or know when a certain scene happens, its easier to go by location rather than a gigantic summary due to the movies being the length of about 3-4 anime episodes. So we will in the coming months try to update movies 1-3 in this format. If you are interested in helping at all just let me know. Thank You, --Lemursrule (talk) 02:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Your editing style looks great. If you can write the way you do and organize the summary similar to the one used in Bleach: Hell Chapter, then we are good to go. We need help on the first three Bleach movies. If you are interested in any of them, then go to Bleach_Wiki:Media_Project add your name next to the topic you are interested working on. If you decide to participate, then welcome aboard! --Lemursrule (talk) 05:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Going to go ahead and let you know. I'm already handling Memories of Nobody, as well as the characters connected with the movie. Not sure when I'll finish, but I've planned to handle it a long time ago. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I actually didn't see that she included movies in the Project (which makes sense that she does), which is why I didn't put my name there sooner, and I wanted to make sure you knew before you tried anything. All of the articles tied to Memories of Nobody have been locked for some time, and if you started editing without that knowledge, you wouldn't know why unless someone told you, so I thought I'd let you know. I'll reopen each article after I've finished them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the major confusion, I just added it tonight, because I finally got around to it. All the movies are on the project page now, and the answer your question earlier yes just put the location heading. Sorry again! --Lemursrule (talk) 05:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Raw Episodes Hello, Hale Caesar. I can certainly help you with finding raw versions of the Bleach episodes. One way is that you could search for the episodes with the search term "raw." However, I find that method to be a bit ineffective. Are you familiar with MKV files? MKV is basically a multimedia file format that is able to hold video, audio, picture and/or subtitle tracks. I basically look for MKV versions of the episodes I am interested in, since I can "turn off" any subtitles that might be included. I do not know what OS you use, but MKV is not natively (out of the box) supported on Windows. You would need to either download the necessary codecs OR use a program that already has support for the format. I personally use VLC media player because it has support for many file formats included in its installation, and I can take screenshots relatively easily. I hope this information answers your questions. If you have additional questions, go ahead and ask. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 23:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Images Those are some great quality images!! Thanks Hale!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Vote for Feb 2012 Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th January, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 16:50, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Garogai and Taikon Image Galleries Thanks for pointing that out. I'll go ahead and lock them. If you have any images you want to put on the galleries, let me know, or go ahead and add them in Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery#Cataloging, and an administrator will add them into the image galleries. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:49, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Luders' Personality I'll give it a look over when I have more time. Bit busy right now, but thanks for taking the time to write it. 12:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC)